parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style)
This is Santiago's spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast: * Kuzco - Ryan Casey * Kuzco (Llama) - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Baby Kuzco - Theodore Lindsey Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Pacha - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Yzma - Vignette Valencia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship) * Kronk - Kyle Scheyd * Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Odd Todd (Odd Squad) * Chicha - Marley * Chaca - Coraline * Tipo - DJ (Monster House) * Misty the Llama - Eve (Wall-E) * Bucky the Squirrel - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Transgender) * Theme Song Guy - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * 1st Guard - Lord Rataxes (Babar: The Movie) * Old Man (aka Rudy) - Forky (Toy Story 4) * Man for Bride Choosing - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Brides - Mrs. Amy, Hannah Stine (Goosebumps (2015)), Sarah Quinn (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween), June and Annie (Little Einsteins) and Little Girl Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) * 2nd Guard - Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Out of the Shadows) * Peasant Near Yzma - Dodo (Alice In Wonderland (2010)) * Announcer for Pacha - Grinch (The Grinch) * Jaguars - Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) * Crocodiles - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) * Bees - Mandrills (Jumanji: The Next Level) * Bird Bingo - Pingu * Waitress - Nai Nai (Abominable) * Man giving thumbs up - Rex (Toy Story) * Chef - Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) * Birthday Singers - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiel (Baby Einstein: World Animals) * Llamas - Robots (Robots) * 2 Men at the Checkboard (aka Topo and Ipi) - Shane and David (The Upside Down Show) * Woman with Pinata - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Children with Pinata - The Young 6 (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) * Guard in Warthog Form - Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Out of the Shadows) * Guard in Lizard Form - Bruni (Frozen 2) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Ballerina Ostrich (Fantasia) * Guard in Octopus Form - Octopus (Baby Einstein) * Guard in Gorilla Form - King Louie (LA) (The Lion King (2016)) * Guard in Cow Form - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Neptune (Baby Einstein) * Kuzco (Bird) - Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Kuzco (Whale) - Everest (Abominable) * Yzma (Kitten) - ??? * 3rd Guard - Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) * Bouncing Owner - E.B.’s Dad (Hop) * Chicha's Baby - Baby Santiago (aka Santi) Scenes: * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 2- Santiago's Arrival/The Mentor's Advisor * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 3 - Ryantopia * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 4 - Mal's Revenge * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part - A Diabolical Dinner * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 6 - Finishing the Job * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 7 - Santiago Returns Home * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 8 - Demon Robot! * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 9 - Into The Jungle/Santiago To The Rescue * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 10 - The Transition of Power * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 11 - Battle at the Bridge * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 13 - At Mudka's Meat Hut * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 14 - A Robot Alone/Friends, Finally * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 15 - Playtime at Santiago's House * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 16 - The Chase * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 17 - Mal Confronts Rodney Copperbottom (aka Ryan Casey) * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 19 - Mal's Cat Form * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 21 - End Credits Gallery IMG 0088 2.jpg|Ryan Casey as Human Kuzco Rodney Copperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Llama Kuzco Santiago Manuel Rodriguez.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Pacha Vignette Valencia Smiley in Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship.png|Vignette Valencia as Yzma IMG 0703(1).PNG|Kyle Scheyd as Kronk Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Kronk's Shoulder Angel ODD tODD-1-.png|Odd Todd as Kronk's Shoulder Devil IMG 1518.gif|Marley as Chicha Coraline Jones.png|Coraline as Chaca Dj-walters-monster-house-5 73.jpg|DJ as Tipo Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Bucky the Squirrel (Gender Swap) nai-nai-abominable-11.3.jpg|Nai Nai as The Waitress Lifty and shifty from ss by deenukiza-d38bii6-1-.png|Lifty and Shifty as The Jaguars Stitch in Leroy & Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Theme Song Guy Forky.jpeg|Forky as Rudy the Old Man Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as The Man for Bride Choosing IMG 1247.jpg|Ms. Amy, Goosebumps 2015-12.jpg|Hannah Stine Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween Sarah Quinn.jpg|Sarah Quinn, June-little-einsteins-4.24.jpg|June, Annie-0.png|Annie, Little Girl Squirrel.jpg|and Little Girl Squirrel as The Brides Dodo-bird-alice-in-wonderland-2010-7.92.jpg|Dodo as The Peasant Near Yzma Skinner-ratatouille-5.46.jpg|Chef Skinner as The Chef 996778816.jpg|Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels as Birthday Singers Eve wall-e.png|Eve as Misty the Llama Shane Character.jpg|Shane, David Character.jpg|and David as 2 Men at the Checkboard Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-4689.jpg|Nero and Brutus as The Crocodiles IMG_3284.png|Mandrills as The Bees Pingu.gif|Pingu as Bird Bingo r-165_copy.jpg__1000x560_q85_crop_subsampling-2_upscale.jpg|Robots as Llamas Category:Santiago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Santago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove parodies Category:The Emperor's New Groove